


Cigarettes And Whiskey

by Synnerxx



Category: Property Brothers RPF, Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Safer Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jim meets JD before a Stone Sour show and invites him back to his hotel room.





	Cigarettes And Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> 2010!ss!jim is my aesthetic.

Jim is leans against the outside wall of the venue, trying in vain to light a cigarette. His lighter is apparently out and he doesn't have a spare on him. Of course, there's no one around to bum a light off of either. He tips his head back against the wall with a groan. He just wanted a quick smoke before he had to go onstage. Apparently, that was too much to ask for. 

“Need a light?”

Jim looks to his left and finds a guy standing there with a smile, holding out his lighter, the flame dancing on top of it. Jim leans in, cupping his hands around it and lights his cigarette. “Thanks, man.”

“No problem. Have a good show tonight.” The man smiles. 

Jim nods. “Name’s Jim. You?”

“JD. And I know. Fan of Slipknot and Stone Sour.” JD chuckles. 

“You gonna see the show?” Jim takes a drag off his cigarette. 

JD nods. “Yeah. I was actually out here waiting on a friend of mine to get here. Not trying to stalk band members, I promise.”

“It's all good. You see some weird shit, being in Slipknot, I'm sure you can imagine. Stone Sour is a little more tame.” Jim flicks the ashes off the end of his cigarette and eyes JD up and down, trailing over those long legs in tight, ripped jeans. 

JD laughs. “I'm sure you do.”

Jim smokes silently for a moment. “So you got plans for after the show?” 

JD shakes his head. “No. Why? You got something for me to do?”

“Maybe.” Jim smirks and takes another drag off his cigarette, digging a Sharpie out of his pocket, gesturing for JD’s hand.

JD arches an eyebrow and holds out his hand, watching Jim scribble the name of his hotel and room number. 

“I got some shit to do after the show with the fans and all, but meet me there. We’ll have some fun.” Jim caps his Sharpie and stuffs it back into his pocket, finishing off his cigarette.

JD looks at the lines of black ink on his hand and nods. “I’ll be there.”

Jim nods and tosses his cigarette down, crushing it under his boot. He gives JD one last look over before turning and heading back into the venue, hearing Corey’s loud voice echoing down the hall, laughter following it. 

The show goes off mostly without a hitch. He’d jumped and fumbled a couple of notes when Corey had smacked his ass at one point. He hadn’t even know Corey was behind him until he was hitting him. He usually kept some of his attention on Corey, just to know where he was so that didn’t happen, but he’d been absorbed in his solo and hadn’t been giving Corey any attention. He hopes the fuck up wasn’t too noticeable. 

He stands at the edge of the stage, watching the dwindling crowd wave their hands frantically for picks and sticks. He tosses a few out before moving to the other side of the stage and tossing the rest out. He tucks one into his pocket in case JD isn’t one of the one’s that managed to get one. He doesn’t know why, but JD seems like the kind of dude who would appreciate that sort of thing. 

He heads backstage, wiping his face on a towel. He makes himself as presentable as possible, quickly sucking down a water bottle. He does the meet and greet with a small group of fans, signing things for them and posing for pictures. Usually they did this before a show, but there had been a miscommunication with the venue and it had to be pushed. 

Finally he’s done and he heads out to ride back to the hotel. Corey bounces up beside him and attaches himself to Jim’s arm. 

“Come back to my room with me.” Corey says, grinning up at Jim. 

Jim shakes his head. “I got plans already.”

Corey immediately frowns. “What? With who?” 

“No one you know.” Jim folds himself into the backseat of the car that’s supposed to take him back to the hotel. Corey climbs in behind him. 

“You’ve got a hook up?” Corey looks curious.

Jim sighs. “Maybe. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Corey brightens. “Well, let’s make it a threesome. Three’s company after all.”

“I’d rather not. Not tonight.” Jim shakes his head, tucking his hair back behind his ears. 

Corey pouts, leaning his head against Jim’s shoulder. “Why not, Jamie? We always share.”

“Just not in the mood for a threesome. That’s a lot more work.” Jim explains patiently. It’s true enough. The car pulling into the hotel parking lot saves him from having to answer. He gets out of the car, tipping the driver, and heads inside the hotel with Corey on his heels. 

“You’re no fun tonight.” Corey grumbles as he pushes the button for the elevator. 

Jim shrugs and doesn’t answer. He’s not in the mood for a threesome and certainly not one with Corey. Besides, he didn’t want to scare JD off by inviting someone else into the mix when he’s under the impression that it’s just going to be the two of them. Though he really doubts that JD would have a problem with Corey tagging along, he doesn’t want him to. 

Jim leans against the back wall of the elevator, Corey standing beside him. “What makes this guy so special?”

“How do you know it’s a guy?” JD asks mildly.

“When’s the last time you even looked at a chick, much less fucked one?” Corey scoffs, nudging Jim in the ribs. 

Jim pushes Corey’s elbow away. “He’s just a guy I met outside the venue. Seems cool, you know?”

“No, I don’t since you won’t let me see him.” Corey gets off the elevator, digging through his pockets for his room key. 

Jim chuckles. “Good night, Corey.”

Corey looks at Jim for a moment and nods. “Night, Jim.”

Jim heads off down the hall and Corey goes the opposite way. He can see JD leaning against the wall outside his room and smirks a bit to cover up the fact that he’s surprise the guy showed up.

JD looks up when Jim gets close enough to him and smiles at Jim brightly. “Hey, man. Awesome show.”

Jim smiles and slides his key card through the card reader, letting them in the room. “That’s what we’re here for. Glad you had a good time.”

JD closes the door behind them. “I did. Looking forward to an even better time right now though.”

Jim smirks and backs JD up against the door. JD’s tall, but Jim is still taller, and he uses the few extra inches to his advantage as he pins JD to the door. “Is that right?”

Instead of answering, JD reaches up and curls his fingers in Jim’s hair, pulling him into a deep kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jim moans into the kiss, a little surprised by the bold move, but definitely turned on by it.

Jim braces one hand against the wood of the door and slips the other up underneath JD’s shirt, stroking the soft, warm skin of his belly with his fingers. JD moans into the kiss, arching into his touch. Jim lets the kiss linger for a moment longer before dragging his mouth over JD’s jaw and down onto his neck, leaving hickies and bite marks on his throat, unable to resist marking that pale skin up. 

JD’s into it, if the bulge pressing insistently against Jim is any indication. He tilts his head to give Jim better access and moans softly, panting. His arms are draped over Jim’s shoulders and presses their bodies together again, moaning as he grinds his hips into Jim’s. Jim pulls them away from door and strips JD of his clothing quickly. He pushes him down onto the bed, looking down at him as JD props himself up on his elbows. 

“Wanna taste you….is that okay?” Jim asks, eyeing JD up and down. 

JD nods eagerly. “Mmm, fuck yeah.”

Jim pulls JD closer to the end of the bed and pushes his thighs apart, kneeling down between his spread legs. He dives in, tongue tracing the rim of JD’s hole, wriggling it inside of him. His cock throbs in response to the beautiful noise JD lets out as he falls back onto the bed, threatening to break his zipper.

Jim fucks JD with his tongue, moaning at the noises JD makes as he pushes down against his face, clearly wanting more. Jim gets JD wet and messy, saliva smeared across his mouth and on JD’s skin. He pulls back enough to suck three fingers into his mouth, getting them just as wet. He pushes two inside of JD, biting his lip at the loud whine that escapes from JD’s chest. 

JD grinds his hips down on Jim’s fingers, gasping as his tongue joins the mix again, lapping around the rim of his hole as his fingers fuck into him again and again. Jim’s stroking his fingertips across his sweet spot with every thrust inside of him and JD groans at the pleasure bursting throughout his entire body.

Jim adds another finger after a moment, splaying them wide inside of JD to stretch him out for his cock. He moves his mouth up and over JD’s cock, swallowing it down his throat, sucking on him hard, hollowing his cheeks. He works JD open, bobbing his head, his own cock pulsing in his jeans. 

When he feels that he’s worked JD open enough, he pulls back, slipping his fingers out of him. He quickly crosses the room and digs through his bag, getting a condom and lube out. JD watches him, panting, fingers twisted in the comforter of the bed. He comes back over to the bed, tossing the condom and lube down by JD’s hip, stripping quickly. JD shifts onto the bed properly and Jim lays down next to him, reaching for him. 

JD gets the hint and straddles him, bracing himself with his hands on Jim’s chest. “You want me to ride you, hmm?” 

“Yeah, come on, babe.” Jim feels around on the bed for the condom and presses it into JD’s hand. JD takes it and opens it quickly, smirking as he shifts lower, so he’s level with Jim’s cock, popping the condom into his mouth. He slides his mouth and the condom over Jim’s cock, making him moan loudly, tossing his head back against the pillows. JD moves his head over Jim’s cock for a moment before pulling off with an obscenely wet sound, straddling Jim’s hips again. He picks up the lube and slicks him up, stroking him for a moment longer than necessary, just to watch Jim shiver and moan underneath him. 

JD rises up on his knees, curling his fingers around the base of Jim’s cock, guiding it into himself. He sinks down slowly, moaning, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. He clenches around Jim’s cock, stilling as he gets him all the way inside. Jim grips JD’s hips tightly, nails biting into his skin, leaving red marks in their wake. 

JD holds himself over Jim, feeling every inch of his cock as it twitches inside of him. He pants, adjusting to the stretch and burn for a moment. It’s been awhile since he’s been with someone as big as Jim is. Jim stays as still as he can to let JD adjust, fighting the urge to just fuck up into that incredible heat and tightness that’s surrounding his cock. 

JD starts to move, pushing up with his knees and then sinking down again. He moans, head falling back as he rolls his hips against Jim. Jim plants his feet on the bed and helps JD fuck himself on his cock, watching him move. 

JD moans and whimpers as he starts to speed up, falling into a rhythm with Jim, shifting his hips and then crying out as Jim’s cock nails his sweet spot with every thrust into him. Jim stares up at JD, biting his own lip, watching the pleasure take over him. His skin flushes a deep pink from the intense pleasure rolling through him and JD can’t help but reach down and start stroking his cock in time with their movements, crying out loudly as his rhythm falters a little before he regains it. 

Jim writhes under JD as JD takes him apart, the pleasure searing over his nerves. He can’t help himself as he fucks into JD harder, the need to come overwhelming him along with the pleasure. JD screams when his orgasm hits him and Jim cries out softly at the feeling of JD’s release slicking his skin as it hits his chest and belly. JD makes a mess of him and he loves it, giving a few more thrusts before pushing his head back into the pillows and moaning loudly as he comes too, filling the condom with his release. He trembles as the aftershocks spark along his nerves, ruining him a little more. JD slumps against him and he brings his arms up, holding onto him as he sags back into the bed. They lay against each other, sweaty and tired now, panting, feeling good. JD moves first, slowly pushing himself up and off of Jim with a soft hiss. Jim shivers as his cock slips free of JD’s body. JD reaches for the condom and takes it off of Jim, tying it and throwing it away. He grabs some tissues from the nightstand and cleans them both up. 

Jim makes a soft noise and lays there, content to let JD do what he wants. It’s when JD’s weight leaves the bed that Jim opens his eyes to see what he’s doing. JD’s gathering his clothes up, putting Jim’s on the dresser as well. 

“Do you wanna stay?” The words are out of Jim’s mouth before he’s even made the decision to speak. He winces because he doesn’t know JD at all. For all he knows, he could be some psycho killer. Well, it’s already too late if he is. 

JD pauses in his hunt for his other sock. “Do you….want me to stay?”

“If you want. I’m not looking for this to turn into anything beyond what just happened, but...I’m okay with you staying the night. And maybe we can grab breakfast in the morning.” Jim says, wondering where all these words are coming from. 

JD tilts his head, considering the offer. “I do love breakfast foods.” 

Jim chuckles softly and works the covers out from underneath himself. JD drops his clothes and crawls back into bed with him. Jim drapes an arm around his waist and he can tell he’s surprised JD again, but JD stays still and seems content, so Jim lets his arm stay there.

“Night, babe.” JD’s voice is muffled against the pillow he’s yawning into. 

“Good night.” Jim whispers, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
